Natsu's Tears
by lily04030
Summary: Tragedy occurs. An accident and one missing person. Natsu had never been the same ever since the accident he and Lucy was in. Lucy was now gone and the dragon slayer feels like he's missing a part of him. But what happens when Natsu finds a girl that reminded him of Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy were on their way back from a job.

Happy wasn't with them because he wanted to go help out on a job with Carla and Wendy, but the two didn't mind. Their job was shorter than Lucy had expected, so she decided to drive back to Magnolia. Lucy had the SE plug on her wrist as she drove the Magical Vehicle. She looked to her left to see a Natsu that looked like he was going to puke.

Lucy laughed at the sick dragon slayer_._

'_Poor Natsu' _she thought.

Lucy knew that this was going to happen, but she just wanted to enjoy the nice weather with her partner. It was a sunny day, a perfect day for a drive. Sadly, Natsu just had to barf every 10 minutes, which just happens to ruin the mood.

They were driving through some place that seemed to be deserted. There were no people or houses to been seen, only Natsu and Lucy were the only ones around.

'_This would've been kind of romantic if Natsu didn't look like a zombie.' _Lucy thought to herself. _'Wait! What?! Romantic! What am I saying?!'_ Lucy shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

'_Just concentrate on driving. Yes, just do that.'_

* * *

Natsu didn't feel very energetic at the moment.

He was about to hurl again.

'_Why did Lucy insist on having a drive?' _Natsu thought, sick from just thinking about it.

'C-can you please stop the vehicle? I….think that I'm going to hurl again,' Natsu said with his hands over his mouth.

'Again? Do you have to every 10 minutes?' said a frustrated Lucy while stopping the Magical Vehicle.

Natsu replied: 'Well…I…can't hel-' but stopped to vomit outside the vehicle.

When Natsu lay back in this seat again, he felt his spirit leaving his body. Lucy laughed nervously as she sweat dropped

Lucy continued to drive. Everything was normal, until Natsu felt something telling him to look at Lucy's direction. As he did, his heart broke.

He faced a Lucy who had a weak smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Lucy said something though her weak smile, but Natsu could only see her lips move, not hearing a word despise his hearing ability.

It all happened in a flash.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of school work and I also had a writting competition. But anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the guild's medical room.

He tilted his head side-to-side to looked around to see Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Carla and Happy in the room.

'Ah, thank goodness that you finally woke up,' Erza said.

'E-Erza,' Natsu said as he tilted his head at Erza's direction.

A teary Happy flied right by his side.

'Na-Natsu. I'm so glad you're okay!'

'Sheesh you flame brain, it took you long enough to wake up,' Gray sneered.

Natsu, who was still trying to adapt to what is happing, scratched his head. He slowly sat up on the bed while resting his head in one of his hands. His eyes were half opened since he was still half awake. Then, all of a sudden, Natsu opened his eyes wide as pain shot through is head and a memory flashed into his mind. He saw blurry images of a Magical Vehicle, a crash and Lucy. Natsu howled in pain while grabbing his head. He could've pulled all his hair out.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden noise.

'N-Natsu-san! Are you okay?' Wendy asked, shaking her arms everywhere. A look of confusing and worriedness on the little girl.

Natsu loosened his grip and then he remember something very important, _Lucy._

'Lucy,' Natsu said. 'W-where's Lucy?' he said with a shaky voice fulled of fear.

There was a dead silence in the room. No one had the courage to answer Natsu's question.

'Well?' Natsu said trembling. 'Where is she?'

Carla, using all her courage, spoke. 'Lucy is,' the female exceed hesitated. 'She's dead.'

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy's dead?

'We don't know if Lucy-san is dead,' Juvia said. 'Her body was just, never found.'

'Then that means that Lucy might still be alive,' Natsu said, the urge to go search for her. 'I need to go find her.'

Natsu got out of the bed and started walking towards the door.

'Natsu-san.' Wendy said nervously as she took one of Natsu's arm. 'You shouldn't go anywhere yet after only waking up.'

Natsu shook his arm to loosen the grip, but the sky dragon slayer wouldn't let go.

'Let go!' Natsu said in frustration. 'Lucy could still be out there.'

After talking, he continued to walk towards the door. Everyone went to try to stop Natsu from leaving the room.

'Oi, Natsu, calm down.' Gray said.

'Natsu.' Happy said.

'We all feel the same Natsu, but you shouldn't be doing reckless things.' Erza said with a calm face.

'But, but Lucy.' the fire dragon slayer said.

The racket went on, until the door slammed open.

'Shut up brats.'

Everyone in the room went quiet when they saw Master Makarov standing at the door.

'Natsu,' the Master said as he looked at him. 'Stop making trouble when you just woke up.'

'Gramps,' Natsu said, calming down.

'Now stop this nonsense.'

'But we don't know if Lucy if okay!'

'Natsu!' Master Makarov shouted. 'When you were still asleep, we were all looking for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be found.'

'So we're giving up?' Natsu shouted back.

'Just drop the topic for now Natsu!' Makarov said. He looked at the others. 'Let's leave him alone for now. He needs some time to think.'

Everyone left the room, leaving Natsu alone.

'Damn it. How could all of this have happened?'

* * *

Every since that day, Natsu had never been the same.

He would never smile and he had lost his carefree, cheerful self. It was beyond worse compared to the Lisanna incident. Everyone would feel a strange aura whenever he was around, no one was used to this Natsu.

Happy had also been down, but the exceed did smile and still had his old personality, he was just a little bit more gloomier than before. Natsu had became a more distant person. He doesn't pick fights with Gray anymore and doesn't show that he's scared when Erza becomes her monster self.

The guild members dealt with this Natsu that they never knew. No one would mention anything about Lucy, knowing that it was now Natsu's taboo word. They all knew that a big part of Fairy Tail was missing and that had torn the pink-haired dragon slayer apart. The guild was never the same.

Before anyone knew it, 6 years had flew by.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the long wait. I now present you the long awaited chapter. I apologise for updating really late. I had a lot of school-stuff and was busy. (Okay, you caught me. I was just really lazy and didn't bother to bring myself to do anything).

Anyway, enough talk, I now give you _Chapter Three _of _Natsu's_ _Tears_!

* * *

Fairy Tail was never the same since the incident six years ago.

Losing Lucy was the biggest change that had ever happened to the guild. Everyone was happy when Lucy hadn't arrived, but since Lucy did, it was more cheerful than ever. Now that she was gone, there was a giant piece missing from the guild.

The most effected was Natsu Dragneel. Since six years had passes, he became better than he was before. He had a some of his cheerful personality back and smiled again, but everyone knew that he was putting a fake image on the outside, while on the inside, everything was shattered. The wizard had also lost a lot of his stamina, putting the guild at the cliff of being the strongest. But the worst of all, he had not even shed one tear.

There were also other big changes that had happened in the past years. Gray and Juvia were now married, Asuka was now one of the best gun magic user who was really fast at equipping and Wendy had changed from a cute little girl, to a beautiful adult. Despite all these changes, the biggest change that had happened in these six years was that Makarov Dreyar, their master, was now dead.

It was a depressing day when the news came, everyone was shocked, they knew that Master Makarov will not be with them forever, but no one had ever thought about the fact that he will no longer be with them. His death was a mystery, it was not because of old age, but someone had killed him. No one knew who or what the killer was or how he killed him, but when someone had found him, it was too late.

With six years passed, people have changed, both physically and mentally. Some things were the same, others weren't. Changes had happened, affecting the guild, and Fairy Tail will never go back to the way it was before.

* * *

'Oi! Natsu! Wake up!' Gray yelled at the half-awake wizard.

'Gray, stop being so noisy so early in the morning,' Natsu complained.

'Morning? It's already ten in the afternoon!' Gray pounded.

Natsu looked at Gray with a lazy look. 'Okay, okay. I get it.' Natsu said, just to make sure that Gray would shut up. 'So, why am I here again?'

Gray and Happy both looked at the fire mage, dumbfounded. Taku. _This squinty eyes already forgot? What an idiot._ Gray thought.

'Ah, so you guys are already here.'

The two turned to see Erza with her usual load of luggage, along with Wendy and Carla.

'Sorry for being late,' apologized the eighteen-year-old Wendy.

Natsu, who still can't remember the reason that they were gathered here, asked: 'De, why do we all have luggage? Are we going somewhere?'

'Natsu, did you forget?' Erza asked, with killer eyes.

Natsu shivered in fear. 'I didn't...but maybe I did...' he replied while waving his hands around.

Natsu saw the stare that Erza was giving him and quickly knew that he was dead meat.

'Gomennasai. Gomennasai. Gomenasai!' he apologized quickly. 'I don't remember anything.'

He then turned to face Gray. 'Can you remember for me?' Natsu asked.

Gray wanted to punch Natsu right there, right now. But instead, he shoved something in front of Natsu's face. Natsu adjusted his vision to look at the paper that Gray had shoved into his face. Natsu stared at it and found out that it was an S-class job request.

'We're going on a job, if you remembered you fire breath,' Gray told Natsu.

Natsu rubbed his chin. 'Hmm...I think I remember something like that. Do you remember something like that, Happy?' Natsu asked as he turned to where Happy _should_ have been, that was until he realized that the little exceed was missing.

'Oi, where's Happy? Happy?! Happy?! Happy?!' Natsu called for his partner.

'Natsu~' a voice called from the entrance.

Natsu looked toward the entrance door to see Happy flying in with a fish in his hands.

'Where did you go?' Natsu asked his fellow exceed.

'Ah, when you guys were talking, I saw a man walking who had fish with him and I just had to get my hands in at least one.'

The team members fell into an awkward silence.

'So, you went...to get fish...?' Natsu asked.

'Aye!' Happy replied.

'What can you do with him?' Carla asked sadly, shaking her head.

Happy looked at the others with a blank look, not understanding the situation.

He walked to Carla. 'Here! You can have this fish,' Happy said.

'How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want it,' Carla said, denying his offer.

Wendy giggled. 'Carla, you don't have to be shy. He _is_ your future husband.'

Carla, upon hearing what Wendy had said, immediately turn bright red.

'W-who is marring who here?' Carla asked. 'Who would want to have anything to do with that _osu-neko_?'

Wendy continued to tease her best friend about love matters, giggling from time to time.

'Oi! Stop talking and let's go!' Natsu shouted.

'Why are you shouting when you were the one who forgot the whole reason why we're here?!' Gray said, pissed off.

'You can't blame me for forgetting.'

'Huh? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Then who else is there to blame?'

'Well I'm sorry for forgetting, but now that I know, it should be fine for me to want to leave, droopy eyes.'

'Huh, why'd you say, squinty eyes?'

'Ice princess!'

'Flame spewer!'

'Popsticle breath!'

The two's bickering went on, while Wendy tensing did too. Erza was now getting annoyed. Gray and Natsu started to have a physical fight, still continuing their verbal one as well. A cross vein appeared on Erza.

'Underwear stripper!' Natsu yelled the insult to Gray.

'Hot...' Gray yelled, but was stopped when Erza clanked his and Natsu's head together.

'Can you guys stop fighting?' Erza asked the two (who now have giant bumps on their heads), with an irritated voice.

The two stopped fighting and Wendy stopped teasing. They didn't want to make Erza more angry.

'Stop wasting time and let's leave!' Erza commanded the others.

'_H-hai_!' Wendy said nervously.

'Good,' Erza said. 'Now let's go.' Erza started leaving, taking her luggage with her. The others followed behind her. Gray and Natsu were having a staring contest as they walked, without Erza noticing. But when Erza turned around, they would go into the _we're-best-buddies_ mode. They left the guild to go to the S-class job.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla spent almost a month on the S-class mission.

They came back to the guild, exhausted. It had took a longer time than they had expected. Who knew that a giant rabbit could be so ruthless? It was fluffy and puffy, and seemed so harmless. Guess you can't judge on appearances. But still, the giant rabbit was more dangerous, since they did have three S-class mages, it should've have been finished in a flash.

Natsu hunched his back as he walked.

'Stop slouching, you'll get even uglier,' Gray said.

'Shut up! You're slouching as well,' Natsu pointed.

Erza walked up to the two.

'What are you guys doing?' She asked. 'It's bad for you to walk like that.'

Erza was not as exhausted as the others, or maybe not exhausted at all. She was the same as ever, looking as if she didn't just defeat a ten foot tall rabbit.

'As expected from Erza-san!' Wendy said.

'She is the only one of us that has been a S-class mage for longer than two years,' Gray told Wendy.

'And I became a S-class faster than you did!' Natsu said while trying to hold his laughter.

'It was only by a year!' Gray responded.

'Even if it is a year, it still proves that I'm stronger than you!'

'I was just holding back that time, if I used my full strength, beating would've been easy.'

'What did you say?!' Natsu roared.

'_Maa, maa_,' Wendy said to the two, trying to calm them down. 'At least you two have became S-class mages, while I'm not.' Wendy started to tear up from the last part.

The two froze. _Yabai! This is bad! We made her cry!_ Natsu and Gray thought at the same time.

'What did you guys do?'

They felt a shiver run down their back. They turned around to find an angry Erza, and one deathly Carla. Erza and Carla continued to look at the two_ guilty_ men with their evil death stare.

'Why aren't you guys answering my question?' Erza asked them using her _I-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-answer_ stare.

'Um..um, well you see...' Natsu tried to say, but since he was complete idiot, he doesn't understand why Wendy had a breakdown all of a sudden in the first place.

'Now Wendy,' Carla said to the teary girl. 'You're already a grown up now, you can't be so vulnerable all the time.' Carla told her.

'Carla,' Wendy said, her tears stopping. The girl suddenly stood up. 'You're right! I have to be stronger!' Wendy now boosting with energy said.

Erza turned her head around to look at Wendy back with energy, then her anger faded away. She then her head back to face Gray and Natsu once again.

'Well everything seems to be fine, you guys won't get punished this time.'

Natsu and Gray breathed out in relief.

'But,' Erza said. 'If something like this happens again, there will be consequences.' Erza's death glare came back on.

They stiffened.

'Understand?' Erza asked.

The two nodded in agreement, hoping that they won't die.

'Good,' Erza said. 'Now lets go back to the guild, Master is waiting for us.'

After saying that, they all continued to walk back to their beloved home.

* * *

Natsu and Happy sighed. They then looked at their empty piggybank.

'_Kusoー_,' Natsu cursed. "Who knew we would run out of money so quickly?'

'Aye,' Happy replied. 'Maybe we shouldn't have used all the money we had on those really expensive meals.'

Their stomachs rumbled.

'I'm hungry,' Happy said.

'Me too,' Natsu replied.

Once more, they sighed again.

Natsu stood up. 'We can't just sit here,' he said. 'Let's go on a job, before we starve to death.'

'Aye sir!' Happy said.

Happy and Natsu had then left their house to the guild to find a job request.

'Hmmmm~' Natsu looked at the request board as he thought. "Which one should we do Happy?'

The blue exceed looked up and down, left and right, then turned to Natsu. 'I don't know.'

With the answer, Natsu looked at his pal with a dumbfounded look. '_A, sou_.'

Having gotten no help from Happy, Natsu continued to search for _the one_. While scrolling all the requests, Natsu had certainly found _the one_. He quickly took it off the board and handed it to Happy.

'Let's do this one,' Natsu said.

Happy looked at the paper.

'It's easy right?' Natsu asked. 'All we have to do is capture this wanted dude and we get 900 000 jewels!'

Happy, looking how enthusiastic Natsu was, agreed to do the job.

* * *

Happy and Natsu sighed once again. It was already their third time this week, and it was only Tuesday.

'_Chikushyou_, why didn't we get paid?!' Natsu complained. 'We captures the dude, didn't we?'

'Maybe it's because we destroyed half of the town when we did,' Happy suggested.

_If only Lucy was here._ Was what they had both thought.

A loud rumbling sound came from Natsu's stomach.

'Man, even though we ate, I'm still hungry,' he said while rubbing his stomach with one hand.

'Then do you want this fish?' Happy asked when taking out a fish from his backpack.

Natsu opened his mouth wide in surprize. 'Why didn't you bring that out in the first place?!'

Happy looked at Natsu with an innocent, confused face, suggesting _what-do-you-mean_?

'Never mind,' Natsu said, not bothering to explain. 'Let's eat this after we get back to the guild.'

After another turn, they could see their guild, Fairy Tail, right ahead.

'Natsu,' Happy said. 'Since we still don't have money, what are we going to do?'

Natsu turned his head to face Happy. 'Well, I guess we have to find another-' Natsu stopped talking when he had faced forward again.

He was shocked. His eyes were wide open. Natsu could not believe what he was seeing. In front of their guild, stood a pony-tailed blonde girl. She was wearing a pair of white-dove coloured shorts and an ocean blue with a yellow cross short-sleeved shirt.

'_L-Lucy..._' Natsu said, with a shaky voice.

The girl turned around.

'Lucy?' she asked. 'I'm pretty sure I'm not this _Lucy_ you speak of.'

She noticed Natsu's Fairy Tail guild mark, then grinned.

'My name's Lana Dartmilia, a celestial mage,' the blonde said with pride. 'And I want to join Fairy Tail!'


End file.
